1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus for optimizing radiography conditions during radiography, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus for acquiring images about the inside of a subject, such as a human body or another type of object, by irradiating X-rays onto the subject. Since the X-ray imaging apparatus can show the inside structure of an object, the X-ray imaging apparatus is widely used to detect abnormal tissues such as lesions inside a human body at hospitals, or to understand the inside structure of an object or a component. For example, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to check the inside of baggage at airports.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may employ many different types of technology, including Digital Radiography (DR), Computed Tomography (CT), and Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM).
The operation principle of the X-ray imaging apparatus is as follows. The X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays onto a subject, such as a human body or an object, receives the X-rays transmitted through the subject, converts the received X-rays into electrical signals, and reads out the electrical signals to generate an X-ray image. The X-ray image is displayed by a display unit so that a user can see the inside structure of the subject.